¿Qué es una mami, papá?
by Liz Tonks
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te robaran a mamá y ella no se enterara nunca?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, vengo con un nuevo fic... Espero que les guste.

Estoy por actualizar el otro.

Mil besos.

La vida… Un cúmulo de situaciones, un arsenal de oportunidades, un acervo de problemas que te embargan desde el principio; una carrera para ver quién es mejor y la mayoría de las veces solo hay un ganador. Enfrentamos muchas cosas antes siquiera de nacer, la gran mayoría se adapta a las situaciones, entre los restantes unos se convierten en ermitaños, otros, la cantidad minoritaria, intenta cambiar su entorno y lucha por imposibles, esos, los últimos, son los que de verdad importan, los que dejan bien marcada su huella imborrable.

Algunos nacen para ser amados desde el principio, algunos tienen la suerte de tener siempre lo que desean, algunos nacen simplemente para sobrevivir, algunos ni nacen. Todos llegan a existir, unos por muy poco tiempo, otros por largos años, algunos piensan que somos capaces de renacer, de reencarnar, otros piensan que somos seres eternos y que la no existencia no existe.

Los buenos padres, siempre quieren para sus hijos lo mejor y aun antes de que nazcan se empeñan en crearles un mundo lleno de arcoíris y bellos unicornios; un mundo lleno de magia, de blanca magia; un mundo de paz que en realidad no existe. El mundo en el que ellos quisieron vivir.

El tic tac de nuestra vida empieza justo en el momento de nuestra concepción, si mamá decide quedarse con nosotros puede que lleguemos a nacer. Una madre; ese ser que desde el principio, sin importar si eres feo o estás chueco te empieza a querer, porque no toda aquella mujer que da a luz se puede considerar madre, sino aquella capaz de darlo todo por ti, aunque no le haya dolido tenerte. Así no haya sentido el dolor del parto es capaz de querer, le duele que algo malo te pase y su muerte es tu dolor.

Varios la tienen desde el principio, algunos tienen la suerte de conocerla al poco tiempo de haber empezado su vida, unos nunca la tienen y a otros… se la roban…

Agosto de 2006… San Mungo.

- ¡No la vuelvo a tocar! ¡No la vuelvo a tocar!- Gritaba un hombre rubio que veía como se llevaban a su mujer en una silla de ruedas llorando con dolor. Se encontraba realmente desesperado y su desesperación se hacía notar como pocas veces. Junto a él estaba su amiga, una alta y esbelta chica que intentaba calmar la furia que sentía el joven, cabe destacar que no estaba obteniendo buenos resultados en su labor, era más terco que una mula, acérrimo como él… simplemente… ninguno, su pertinacia no tenía límites.

Un hombre se asomó en la puerta por donde hace pocos segundos había desaparecido la chica adolorida - ¡Quiere que esté junto a ella!- exclamó alarmado, alarmando con su grito a la pequeña masa de personas que se encontraba reunida en ese lugar.

El joven salió corriendo y entró a la misma sala en la que estaba la muchacha dejando a cuatro personas ansiosas y nerviosas esperando impacientemente.

-Corre Narcisa ¡Ya no queda tiempo! - Narcisa Malfoy corría a toda prisa cubierta por una capa de invisibilidad, llevaba en su mano derecha la mano de la gloria, a un costado amarrado en una pequeña bolsa de cuero con polvo inmediato de oscuridad por si el plan "A" fracasaba y en su brazo izquierdo un pequeño bulto se contorsionaba delicadamente. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para realizar tan grande faena, intentaba con bastante suerte apartar a todo aquel que se le apareciera por el camino. La manta que cubría el rostro del pequeño bulto cayó dejando a la vista una mota de cabello color castaño y unos pequeños y muy vivos ojos azules "¡Eres una preciosidad! ¡Gracias a Merlín te pareces a tu padre!" El trato era mutuo, ambas familias tenían un acuerdo y debería cumplirse, por más que esa joven rubia llorara cuando apartaban de su lado a su pequeña, no se podía hacer más nada y ella lo entendía, esa prueba daría todo por descubierto y su familia sufriría las consecuencias.

Un pequeño rayo azul se dejó ver y la mujer de hermoso y liso cabello rubio sintió que el corazón se le encogía de felicidad "Es varón ¡Es un varón!" A pesar de sus prejuicios su corazón se llenó de una alegría infinita y sus ojos amenazaron con soltar pequeñas gotas de agua salada, pero no se dejó vencer por ese sentimiento y rápidamente envió un hechizo de ilusión para que todo aquel que esperara en la sala viera una preciosa luz color rosa, vio por la ventanilla y apareció dentro del salón blanco rodeada por un muy bien realizado muffliato que impedía que los que estaban en la sala oyeran el llanto de la pequeña que reposaba en sus brazos.

Las tres personas vestidas de verde salían para dejar a los nuevos padres solos en su momento de suma dicha ¡Todo había salido perfecto! Tres encantamientos modificadores de memoria muy bien ejecutados dejaron huella en el medimago y las dos enfermeras.

La joven pareja estaba sumida en un tierno beso mientras el pequeño bebe reposaba en los brazos de su madre. Él la acariciaba con completa dulzura, estaba orgulloso de ella y de su pequeño dormilón que a poco tiempo de haber nacido, sin comer siquiera ya se había dormido, muchos dirían que consiente del del cansancio de su madre, otros que no era glotón y que en eso se parecía a su padre, la pequeña familia estaba tan ensimismada en medio de tanta alegría que no notaron a la intrusa en la habitación.

- ¡Es idéntico a ti, amor!- Decía una joven de muy vivos ojos pardos, sumamente feliz y realmente cansada. El pequeño despertó reconociendo la voz de su madre y se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, conociendo la cara del ser que lo había acunado en su cuerpo durante nueve meses, ella al ver esos dos grises luceros brillando y llenos de vida fue la mujer más feliz del mundo. El joven tomó al pequeño en sus brazos con gran miedo, se veía tan frágil e indefenso, lo acercó a su cara y roso sus mejillas con su nariz delicadamente, conociendo el olor de su bebé. La intrusa que veía la escena no pudo contener la lágrima de felicidad que escapaba de su rostro al ver al hombre besar suavemente la frente de su hijo; De igual forma, no vaciló al momento de utilizar su varita contra la nueva madre, realizó un Stupefy no verbal y la joven cayó desmayada sobre la cama, el rubio alarmado puso al niño sobre su cuna y salió a buscar al medimago dejando atrás parte de su memoria en manos de la oculta Narcisa, quien en el momento en el que él pasó por su lado había modificado parte de sus recuerdos. Rápidamente puso al niño al lado de su madre y a la pequeña en el lugar donde estaba el recién nacido, tomó al niño en sus brazos y tras encantar a la castaña desapareció, sin dejar huellas de el reciente crimen cometido, sin mirar atrás, sin un ápice de culpa, solo dejando a la bebita llorando junto a su nueva mamá.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Abro mi corazón y te siento a ti mamá que floreces de esperanza el futuro de mi vida.**_

Se la veía mirar cada segundo con repulsión al pequeño que estaba a su izquierda gimoteando con hambre, el bebé aun no había comido por primera vez y a ella eso le valía un comino, tenía asco de solo pensar que tendría que tocarlo "Es un mestizo, un maldito mestizo", pensaba. No se encontraba sola en la habitación, junto a ella estaban cuatro personas, de los cuatro dos pensaban como lo hacía ella pero igual sabían que esa era la única solución; no podían caer en la deshonra, desde siempre habían ocultado sus prejuicios de sangre, no sacaban sus pensamientos al aire en sociedad, no participaron abiertamente en las guerras, estaban dispuestos a apoyar sus ideales pero jamás quisieron ser marcados por un mestizo, ese ser oscuro lleno de poder y gran determinación no era para ellos más que un simple mestizo.

Narcisa se acercó al bebé y lo tomó entre sus brazos para consolarle, los adultos mayores miraron el acto con grima, la mujer con el niño en brazos iba a responder pero la chica de cabello cobrizo se le adelantó.

No me vengan ahora con prejuicios- reprochaba alarmada, no era capaz de creer hasta donde había llegado su familia para cubrir las faltas, que tan bajo podían caer y cómo le valía poco a sus padres dejar a su nieta en manos de otra mujer que no era su madre, olvidarse de la pequeña para no caer en el vilipendio y además mirar mal a un pequeño inocente por el simple hecho de no tener su misma condición sanguínea, a el pequeño que sería su salvación. -el niño no tiene la culpa de nada, si mi pequeña hermana no se hubiese rebajado a zorra jamás nada de esto estaría pasando ¿Qué va a pensar el padre del niño cuando vea cómo le tratan? ¿Acaso no le conocen?

Se miraban unos a otros, buscando la respuesta para contradecir a la joven. Esa respuesta jamás llegó, aunque no dejaron de pensar tal cual cómo pensaban, no cambiaron su forma de mirar al niño, no lo harían nunca, sólo intentarían guardar las apariencias para salir victoriosos una vez más. Su hermana bien sabía cómo era, externamente le valía que le llamaran zorra, perra, puta, bicha y demás afrentas pero en lo profundo se sintió ofendida, sentía que era verdad pero igual no hubiese cambiado lo que pasó.

El mestizo tiene hambre- dijo la madre de la chica poniendo en palabras lo que todos habían notado, claro que debía tener hambre, había nacido ya hace unas 9 horas y aun no le habían alimentado, ya su llanto ni se oía; estaba afónico de tanto llorar, estaba sucio y el frío otoñal llegaba a sus descubiertas manitas que desesperadas pedían atención, además de todo, buscaba instintivamente el pecho de Narcisa para calmar su sed y saciar su pequeño cuerpecito.

Dejaba ver sus grises ojitos a todos cada vez que con la vista clamaba atención, en su cabeza tenía una incipiente capa de rubio cabello, se parecía mucho a su padre, él jamás dudaría que era su hijo en cuanto lo viera, sencillamente, era sorprendente el parecido, tanto que a Narcisa le pareció volver a tener entre sus brazos a su hijo recién nacido. El recuerdo de su hijo hace horas arrullando al bebé la llenó de ternura, por primera vez miro al pequeño como lo que era; su nieto, un mestizo, pero al fin y al cabo su pequeño nieto. Hubiese dado mucho porque el pequeño fuese puro; y aunque quizás no lo era realmente, en apariencia, estaba logrando que lo fuera.

Quedamos en que no lo volveríamos a llamar mestizo, recuerden el trato- Dijo mirando seria a cada uno de los presentes en la habitación- Además, aquí la única capaz de amamantar es ella- Señaló despectivamente a la reciente madre. Ésta bufó por lo bajo y se echó a reír, pronto su risa se convirtió en una risa maníaca, parecía una loca, tanto que todos recordaron a un personaje que era mejor no mencionar.

Ni crean que voy a amamantar a ese… sucio- Respondió con sorna, su estado realmente burlesco daba a saber que jamás amamantaría al niño.

El bebé seguía gimoteando en los brazos de su abuela; a cualquiera que mirara la imagen desde el exterior le parecería de lo más insana, cinco adultos discutiendo el cómo iban a alimentar a un bebé recién nacido que no había comido nunca; cinco adultos que se despreocuparon de la vida de un frágil niño por nueve largas horas; cinco adultos que no notaban que se acercaba el invierno y en bebé no estaba completamente cubierto. Tenía frío y mamá, que siempre había abrigado su débil cuerpecito, ya no estaba. La madre que siempre le hablaba, la que le cantaba, la que a cada segundo simulaba acariciarle por encima de su panza, la que cuidó solícitamente de él mientras estuvo cerca, aquella que hace poco lo había mirado con gran dulzura con aquellos bellos ojos pardos que le llenaban de paz, quien le hablaba con ternura, estaba lejos y no vendría a buscarle. Ahora su vida dependía de las cinco víboras que tenía alrededor. Porque sí, a pesar de que la chica de cabello cobrizo y la mujer que lo tenía en sus brazos habían salido en su defensa, jamás serían capaces de devolverle a su madre; estaba en el trato.

Así que busquen alguien que lo haga, porque por mí, que se muera. – Los miró a todos con el más hondo desprecio que podían manifestar sus ojos. – Ya la alejaron de mí, ya entregué a la pequeña ¿Quieren que la remplace con ésta inmunda ratita mestiza? No lo haré; no si él no está aquí.- Pareció analizar la situación. – Krappie- pronunció en voz baja. – Krappie- Un viejo elfo doméstico apareció justo a su lado, miraba a todos con profundo miedo, sus grandes ojos pasaron desde sus amos hasta la mujer que tenía al bebé en brazos para luego mirar a su ama.

Diga amit…

Ni creas que un sucio elfo doméstico va a cuidar a mi nieto, no lo voy a permitir.- Respondió Narcisa totalmente sulfurada, entendiendo lo que quería hacer la joven. Mestizo o no, era un Malfoy y ella no podía permitir que su vida estuviese en las manos de un sucio elfo doméstico.

¿Y qué piensas hacer? Bien sabes que Draco no se puede enterar que estás al tanto de todo esto.- Respondió el hombre que se encontraba en la habitación. – Además, la madre del pequeño adora a los elfos. – Aseveraba con una sonrisa sarcástica, dejando bien claro que apoyaba la decisión de su hija; las otras dos mujeres tenían que ceder, si el jefe de la casa aceptaba la situación y daba todo su consentimiento ellas no podían hace más nada. – complazcámosla dejando que el pequeño mestizo se cuide con ellos.- Narcisa ya no podía hacer más nada. No por ahora, dejaría que pasara un poco más de tiempo para intervenir.

Y ahí se encontraba el bebé. Bien se sabe que una madre es una bahía en el naufragio; el ya no tenía una madre y se estaba ahogando en medio de tanta tempestad.

Quedamos en que no le llamaríamos más así, no le llamarán mestizo nuevamente, es el trato, yo cumplo mi parte ustedes intenten cumplir la suya.- Dijo Narcisa rendida ante la decisión de la familia.

¿Y cómo quieres que le llamemos? Además, creo que ya debemos decirle que nació; no podemos esperar a que se concrete el asunto con la _sangresucia, _se arruinaría todo.

Debemos ponerle un nombre que él pueda aceptar ¿Qué propones Hyperion?- Dijo Narcisa mirando fijamente al hombre. En los Malfoy siempre se llevaba el nombre de una estrella o constelación, eso lo tenía claro de antemano; su nieto no sería la excepción por ser mestizo.

Hyperion es un buen nombre; cómo el tuyo papá. – Intervino la hija mayor de la familia, tomando con cariño al pequeño entre sus brazos para dárselo al elfo.

No lo acep…

Entonces será Hyperion…- Dijo Narcisa dando por terminada la conversación y viendo como el viejo elfo se llevaba a su nieto, a su pequeño y tierno nieto. Los miró a todos y se dio cuenta de que eran una cuerda de malvados capaces de arruinar todo lo que les rodeaba para demostrar su superioridad y esto le recordó algo, le recordó a un personaje con aires de grandeza por sobre todos, le recordó a Orión, a aquel que había sido capaz de exterminar a miles de especies en la tierra, se consideró a sí misma otra Orión más entre esa cuerda de mal nacidos ambiciosos y recordó quien le había vencido… un escorpión. – Scorpius Hyperion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews aunque sean para decirme que no entendieron nada.

No soy buena escribiendo, pero hago el intento; sería mejor si me dieran críticas, así puedo crecer y saber qué es lo que quieren de mí y qué anda mal en todo esto.

Lo que tengan que decir lo tomaré de la mejor forma posible e intentaré aprender.

Gracias Adriana, RociRadcliffe, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, Serena Princesita Hale por comentar y gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos.

Mil besos... Se les quiere.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mamita ¿Dónde estás? ¿Acaso no sientes que te necesito?**_

Había algo que no se podía negar, esa pequeña que estaba en brazos de Hermione se le parecía bastante; tenía la misma forma y color de labios, el mismo color de cabello y su pequeña naricita era simplemente tan perfecta como la de ella; esos ojos azules seguro eran de su madre Narcisa y el tono pálido de su piel quizás era el de él. Cuándo creciera debía alejar a muchos jovencitos de su pequeña princesa, era simplemente hermosa. Pero Draco sentía que había algo que iba mal, algo no encajaba; No obstante, alejó ese pensamiento de su mente y se dedicó a observar a las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo. Ella la tenía en sus brazos, la arrullaba y le hablaba en un tono muy gracioso ¿Acaso no podía hablarle normal? Ese tono nasal que usaba ante la princesita simplemente era demasiado ridículo; él intentaba no burlarse de ella para no crear una tonta discusión, pero igual, ella notaba su cara intentando ahogar de cualquier forma la carcajada que amenazaba con salir. Miraba cómo ella lo miraba intentando matarlo con la vista.

Era una pareja de lo más peculiar, ambos eran tercos hasta rabiar, de caracteres dominantes y pasiones desbordantes. Pero a pesar de todo, la pequeñita tenía mucha suerte de tenerlos como "padres". Eran un lío juntos, casi siempre discutían por nimiedades.

Hace más de un año, cuando llegaron juntos desde París, a todos se les iba a desencajar la mandíbula, los pocos que habían estado con ellos en la mascarada aún no creían lo que veían sus ojos; y no es que la pareja expresara libremente lo que sentía, sino que lo que no hacían sus cuerpos lo hacían sus ojos. Al estar junto a ellos se sentía el calor que emanaban. Seguían discutiendo cómo cuando niños, pero a leguas se notaba que tenían las hormonas revolucionadas cómo cualquier adolescente normal, mas no eran niños ni adolescentes; él ya no la ofendía, era claro que le valía un bledo las creencias de la sangre, pues, era un secreto a voces que se había enredado hasta con muggles; pero desde que estaba con ella había madurado en ese aspecto; le había sido fiel, casi completamente y ella lo sabía, casi... Pero lo que más hacía notable su cambio, es que se dejaba ver por cualquiera junto a su Hermione y ella lo defendía delante de todos.

Cuando dijeron a todos que ella estaba embarazada supieron que iba en serio. Al principio Ron y Harry lo habían tomado como una traición, no lo aceptaron de buenas a primeras, pero al ver que ella estaba feliz empezaron a notar los cambios en el rubio y muy a su pesar, notaron que la quería. Sin embargo aún no lo aceptaban.

Hace ya 4 meses La joven de cabello castaño se había realizado un ultrasonido para saber el sexo del bebé y si todo estaba bien, les habían dicho que esperaban un varoncito _¡Malditos muggles y mil veces terca Hermione por no querer verse con un medimago! _Gritaba el rubio para sí mismo y no es que no quisiera a la pequeña, realmente, ya la quería demasiado; sino que desde hace mucho estaba realmente ilusionado pensando que su hijo sería varón; le había comprado cosas que Hermione jamás dejaría que usara a un niño y mucho menos a una niña, además el que fuera una niña complicaba todo si la otra tenía… bah, mejor no pensar en eso; aún no recordaba lo que había pasado esa vez, todo era realmente confuso.

Por otro lado veía en los ojos de Hermione cierta tristeza innatural en ella, debería estar más que feliz por su hija y se la veía decaída… eso era realmente increíble. Pasaba que la chica sentía que algo le hacía falta. Se sentía incompleta. Irónicamente ella también sentía que algo no encajaba.

Un sonido los sacó a ambos de sus cavilaciones, el sonido de la puerta, hacía ya mucho tiempo que sus amigos habían entrado a ver a la bebé; ya todos se habían marchado y los habían dejado descansando, a pesar de que a la pelinegra se le hizo difícil soltar a la niña. Ginny y Harry debían cuidar de sus hijos, el menor no tenía más de cinco meses de haber nacido y necesitaba de su madre; los otros dos tenían "asuntos que tratar", más tarde habían llegado un montón de pelirrojos y Draco no sabía bien como tratarlos, le parecían la propia espinilla en el culo. Tantas muestras de cariño, tantas sonrisas se le hacían totalmente difíciles de llevar. Había reprimido más de diez comentarios mordaces el tiempo en que estuvieron ahí ¡Qué buena idea de Bill decir que las chicas de cabello castaño debían descansar!

¿Ahora cuál de tus amiguitos será, Hermione? te juro que no me aguanto más un "abracito de felicidades" por parte de las comadrejas ¿Acaso no saben que deben descansar? – Dijo Draco realmente cansado, habían llegado a su límite por ese día. Hermione le mostró una sonrisa, sabía que no le gustaban esas muestras públicas de cariño y que sólo hacía excepciones con ella; lo quería y sabía que él también la quería mucho, estaba segura de eso, por eso había intentado olvidar lo que había pasado, por eso aún seguía con él. A pesar de todo.

Él se le acercó y con ternura depositó un beso en sus labios – ¿Ya te había dicho que eres la madre más hermosa que conozco? – Deslizó con parsimonia las manos desde el rostro de su mujer hasta llegar a la niña que reposaba en sus brazos y la tomó entre los suyos para arrullarla- ¿Y te he dicho a ti que eres mi hija favorita? – La castaña no pudo evitar reír ante lo último que el joven había dicho.

Sí cielo, lo has dicho como cien mil veces éste día, igual como cien mil veces te he dicho que no llames a los Weasleys comadrejas. Sabes que si vienen es porque nos aprecian; abre que quizás sea ella. – Aún guardaba las esperanzas y a pesar de que al joven no le gustaba que la mencionaran sabía que deseaba al igual que ella, que entrara por esa puerta.

Él dejó escapar un pequeño bufido y de acercó a la puerta con la niña en brazos – Lo que tú digas Hermione, a veces eres demasiado ingenua.

Igual me quieres, así que deja de ser tan majadero y lleva tu trasero hasta la puerta y ábrela de una buena vez.- Se recostó en la cama para descansar un poco, al estar sentada, notaba más las influencias que tuvo el parto en ella, miraba con suma gracia como su marido le hacía caso.

Las palabras, cariño ¿Es eso lo que quieres que aprenda tu hija?- Ya estaba justo en frente de la puerta, aguantó bien a su hija con un brazo, dirigió su mano hasta la manilla y empezó a bajarla cuando escucho:

Y por lo visto tu si eres un buen ejemplo… un buen ejemplo de bruto ¿Eso es lo que quieres que aprenda la niña de ti? ¿Para qué diablos tienes la varita en tu mano? Hay que ver que todo el "dichoso" linaje Malfoy quedó en tus venas, porque ni asomo de cerebro en esa cabecita de hurón.

Repito, Hermione; Las palabras. – El rubio riendo estaba por abrir la puerta pero se le adelantaron.

¿Acaso no pueden dejar de pelear ni dos minutos? – Decía un pequeño revoltoso que venía con una cajita en sus manos; dicha cajita no duró ni 5 segundos en ellas, el pequeño se tropezó dejando caer la cajita debajo de la cama en donde estaba la nueva madre reposando. Su cabello tornó de azul a rojo por la vergüenza que le causaba su torpeza.

¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Todos tienen obsesión por el color rojo?- Dijo agarrándole el hombro al niño para así darle equilibrio- ¿Hasta tú, Ted? Y sí; sí podemos dejar de pelear mocoso mequetrefe.- revolvió el cabello del impúber con cariño mientras éste iba tomando su habitual- ¿Con quién vienes?

El niño empezó a mover circularmente la punta de su pie derecho contra el piso, mientras miraba fijamente hacia el suelo.

-¿Te escapaste con polvos flu, Teddy?- Preguntó Hermione fingiendo severidad en cada una de sus palabras, ya el niño se había escapado varias veces para estar con ellos. Hubo un día que llegó a la biblioteca de su casa y casi los encuentra en una situación comprometedora.

-No… no lo he hecho.- respondió el pequeño sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Ya el rubio sabía por dónde iba la cosa, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Había pasado demasiadas veces para su gusto.

Meda te dijo que vinieras ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde está ella?- Al oír las palabras de Draco, la joven reaccionó.

Está abajo, la han vuelto a confundir con… Ella. Dijo que ya subía- alzó la vista y notó lo que el ojigris tenía entre sus brazos – ¿Es él?- preguntó receloso, aún se sentía desplazado, sentía que lo habían cambiado por el nuevo bebé. Primero tuvo celos de James Sirius y luego de Albus, aunque Harry jamás le había quitado su lugar y lo seguía tratando igual. Ahora tenía miedo de que el nuevo bebé le quitara a su tío favorito. – ¿Es el bebé? ¿Cómo se llama?

No es él, es ella- Aclaró Hermione, vio curiosa como una sonrisa se asomaba por el rostro del niño. Él se sentía mejor, una niña no iba a quitarle las tardes de quidditch junto al rubio ¡Claro que no!- y su nombre es Rose Altaír- Así le habían puesto por nombre, el nombre Rose se le ocurrió a Hermione combinando tres factores; La madre de Draco tenía nombre de flor, al igual que la madre de Harry, eligió justo Rose porque empezaba con R tal cual como el nombre de Ron, padrino de la niña. Al padre le había gustado, pero para su placer el segundo nombre era Altaír, como la estrella principal de la constelación Aquila, su constelación favorita.

¿Me la prestas?- Cuándo los jóvenes iban a responder entró Andrómeda colocando en su boca las palabras que ellos habían pensado, aunque, con un poco más de rudeza.

¡Teddy! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tamaña barbarie con lo torpe que eres? – Bajó un poco la voz- ¿Dónde está el presente que traías?

Ahí- Ted señaló debajo de la cama y todos empezaron a reír.

¿Qué esperas? Ve, tómalo y dáselo a tu primita.- Señaló a la niña en brazos de Draco- ¿Cómo están? ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?

Estamos bien, Meda- respondió Draco y su mujer asintió condescendiente.

Hermione de repente sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho, todo el día la misma sensación de que algo le faltaba. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando el niño le dio el presente, una pequeña cadenita que tenía un precioso dije en doma de estrella adornado con zafiros. Draco acercó a la niña a sus brazos y ella le puso el presente – Está hermosa- Hermione se acercó a su hija la abrazó fuertemente y sin saber por qué una lagrima brotó de sus ojos. – gracias.

No es nada querida- respondió acercándose para ver mejor a la niña. –Por cierto sobrino, abajo llegó esta nota para ti- Andrómeda acercó la nota a las manos del rubio, nota que segundos después cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Draco empalidecía más de lo natural, todos se alarmaron y Andrómeda bajó la vista hacia la nota donde claramente se veían cuatro palabras **"Tu hijo ya nació"**

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, disculpen la demora al subir el capi, se les quiere mucho._

_¡Gracias nuevamente!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí vengo con un nuevo capi, espero que les guste. **

**bess20****, ****Edna Black****, ****silviota****, ****ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR****, ****baru-chan86****, ****sheritas-chan****, ****pao2093****, Diana, ****Aspergillus****, saf, ****Serena Princesita Hale****, ****velvet9uchiha****, Adriana, ****RociRadcliffe****, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, estoy por responder cada uno de ellos, pero, sinceramente, no tengo tiempo.**

**Les explico a los que aún no entienden de qué se trata la historia. Draco tiene un bebé con Hermione, un varón al que de recién nacido, Narcisa, intercambia por otra bebé, que si bien no se sabe quién es su madre creo que es muy fácil de suponer. El bebé es cambiado para hacerlo pasar como hijo de la otra mujer y Draco, por razones que poco a poco irán descubriendo y que desde ya se pueden intuir. **

**La bebé que cae en manos de Hermione, inexplicablemente se parece a ella y no es su hija. **

**Draco tuvo una "aventura" con la madre de la niña.**

**Le dan el hijo de Draco a los elfos para que lo cuiden y luego le envían un mensaje a Draco diciendo que ya nació el pequeño.**

**Bueno aquí les va el capítulo.**

"_Podemos tener nada y a la vez sentir que lo tenemos todo; podemos soñar con cosas que jamás conseguiremos y dejar a un lado las que tenemos; podemos realizar mil y un intentos para conseguir lo que jamás necesitaremos y perder todo lo que tenemos a costa de ello._

_La vida te presenta un millón de oportunidades para triunfar, para vencer los problemas, para salir victorioso en una u otra cosa, para vivir más allá de los límites y sentirte realmente importante, sentir tu gran valía. Muchas veces rechazamos esas oportunidades por considerarlas una insignificancia, muchas veces huimos de la felicidad en lugar de correr hacia ella y todo por mera ambición. Queremos tener más… más y más… y no nos damos cuenta de todo lo que dejamos atrás, o nos damos cuenta… demasiado tarde."_

oOoOoOo

Ahí se encontraba, sola, en una habitación sumamente lujosa y a su vez, demasiado fría. Si veíamos directamente a sus ojos, conseguiríamos una vorágine de sensaciones que luchaban por dominar la razón de aquella mujer. Dolor, frustración, soledad, nostalgia, ira… demasiada ira y un brillo de oscuridad que helaba la sangre hasta la hipotermia.

El frío de la habitación era lo menos que le importaba, ni lo sentía, encajaba perfectamente con su estado anímico. Su cuerpo dolía, pero ella no sentía ese dolor, no todo. Extrañaba sentirla cerca, que se moviera dentro de ella, tenerla cerca… y… desgraciadamente, todo le recordaba que ella jamás estaría. Sus hinchados y adoloridos senos dejaban escapar pequeñas gotas de una sustancia blanquecina que eran para ella, solo para ella y por nada de éste mundo podían pertenecer a nadie más.

Le odió. Inmediatamente le odió, porque cuando le vio sintió que quería remplazar el lugar de ella. No podía tener un buen sentimiento hacia aquel pequeño individuo que lo único que había hecho era alejarla más de ella. No lo había matado con sus propias manos, no le había arrancado esos ojos grises, tan diferentes a los de ella, porque lo necesitaba, porque necesitaba sus pequeños ojos grises, todos lo necesitaban.

-¡Engendro Endemoniado! Le había gritado en un fuerte impulso.

Frustración. Lágrimas de frustración carcomían sus ojos, pulverizaban su alma que ya no podía estar más fragmentada.

Jamás…

Ella ya no la vería…

Jamás le hablaría…

Jamás le oiría…

Jamás.

Y él no estaría ahí para brindarle consuelo ¡Nunca más! ¿Valía la pena todo lo que había hecho por lo que en ese momento consideraba una insignificancia? ¿De verdad todo valía la pena? ¿Acaso era tan importante el intercambio y la desaparición de él? Además, aún el sacrificio no daba los resultados esperados, quizá todo lo que hizo iba a valer una mierda. -¡NO! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas -Tiene que funcionar ¡Maldita sea! Tiene que funcionar- Ya las lágrimas no encontraban ojos por donde salir, tenía que funcionar, por algo el pequeño parecía su clon, por algo sus pequeños ojos grises le miraban con reclamo y súplica. Porque sabía que ella no era, ella no era esa de la dulce voz y ansiada melodía que sus pequeños oídos querían volver a percibir.

¿Y por qué tomarlo a él para suplantar el lugar de ella? Porque él si era de él… solo por esa razón.

Porque Draco Malfoy… sí era su padre.

oOoOoOo

Unos enormes ojos color azul lo miraban, no podía quitar la vista de ellos. Eran extremadamente raros y extrañamente atrayentes. Extrañamente. Scorpius estaba seguro que gran parte de su vida se la debería a ese raro ser de enormes ojos.

La habitación en la que estaban Scorpius y el elfo poseía toda clase de lujos, muchísimos juguetes, más de los que cualquier niño podría desear y que incentivaban la imaginación del pequeño, pero, Scorpius no veía sus juguetes, veía a su elfo y de vez en cuando miraba las dos serpientes que se paseaban de un lado a otro por su cuna; su color dorado le parecía simplemente hermoso, la recorrían parsimoniosamente y con gran astucia y sigilo. No eran las serpientes el único adorno que tenía su cuna, pues, al frente se podían ver claramente las iniciales S.M.G.

Horas atrás el pequeño elfo, con ayuda de una vieja elfina, lo había alimentado, lavado y dormido con total delicadeza. Aún en el cuerpo del bebé había rastros de su reciente nacimiento. Su piel aún mostraba rastros del Vérnix Caseoso, esa capa gris blanquecina que había protegido su piel cuando estaba expuesta al líquido amniótico. También en su ombligo tenía la huella de su otrora cordón umbilical, ese que un Draco demasiado nervioso había cortado con suma sutileza.

Los elfos habían hecho muy bien su trabajo, pero no podrían arrullarlo nunca como lo haría su madre. Siempre le faltaría algo y el pequeño aún no se adaptaba a su frío y nuevo entorno.

Un ruido alarmó a Krappie e instintivamente volteó hacia la puerta. Al cuarto ingresó una chica joven, de la misma edad de la madre del bebé. Tomó al niño con suavidad en sus brazos y le susurró: -Papá acaba de llegar y necesita verte, pequeño ¡Papá va a estar contigo! – se acercó al bebé al pecho en forma protectora y confirmó que todo estuviese bien con él. Afortunadamente, el elfo había hecho un buen trabajo, el niño se veía bien. –Retírate, Krappie. - ordenó al elfo y desapareció de la habitación.

Mejoró la apariencia del bebé, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose presurosa a la habitación de su hermana.

oOoOoOo

Minutos después de haber visto el mensaje, Draco se excusó con una Hermione que lo miraba con una rabia infinita, pues los niños habían nacido el mismo día ¿La había engañado tan vilmente? Sentía realmente patético. Demasiado engañada, usada, manipulada ¿Eso era a lo que él llamaba amor?

Lloró. Nuevamente lloró por el engaño, lo había hecho al principio, cuando se enteró del embarazo y por más que Draco dijera que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado aquel día en el que no había llegado, le dolió demasiado.

Andrómeda no sabía qué hacer, le pidió que no llorara porque eso le hacía daño a la niña y en ese momento intentó calmarse, y lo consiguió, ya que Draco le había pedido a una enfermera que entre todas las pociones de rutina, le diera una que la hiciera dormir un poco.

Y en ese momento, Draco estaba sentado en un estar de la gran mansión; impaciente, inquieto y totalmente quebrantado por haber hecho llorar a Hermione nuevamente, por hacerla sufrir el día en que había nacido su hija. Por hacer sufrir a la mujer que amaba, sin imaginarse que en esa noche cerraría un trato que la perjudicaría de por vida. Sin saber que ya todo estaba planeado.

Sentado en frente de él estaba el señor Hyperion, quien le miraba serio. Muy serio. Era muy buen actor, tenía la desfachatez de parecer molesto, a pesar, de que casi todo había sido planeado por él.

-Es tu primogénito, y es un varón- pronunciaba con una tranquilidad, claramente fingida. Tenía las piernas cruzadas en una posición que develaba la más completa elegancia; su cabello cobrizo estaba al ras del cráneo, le gustaba llevarlo así. Su tono de voz era más agudo que el de un hombre promedio, pero su ceño fruncido y su fría mirada le multiplicaban la masculinidad que su voz le restaba. – Deberás hacerte cargo de él, además, el contrato lo dice claramente y repito, él sí es varón.- la sonrisa malvada de su boca llegó a sus ojos. –Tendrás que cumplir cada una de las normas, cada una…

Draco se tensó ante esto último, era verdad todo lo que había dicho el hombre, hace poco no le había preocupado tanto porque los _muggles _le habían dicho que su hijo con Hermione sería un varón, se arrepentía de no haber corroborado todo con un medimago, se arrepentía de no hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, pues así, se hubiese ahorrado todos esos problemas.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad para salir bien librado de esto, que la prueba diera negativa, que el mocoso no fuera su hijo.

En cuanto se enteró que Hermione estaba embarazada, se sintió feliz; no sabía cómo expresar la inmensa alegría que tenía. Amo a su bebé con Hermione desde el principio.

Cuando se enteró que la otra estaba embarazada, sintió muchas cosas diferentes a la felicidad. Eso no estaba en sus planes, y sinceramente, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado esa noche, esa tarde, ese día o… ¡lo que sea!

Iba a responder lo dicho por el patriarca de la mansión, cuando un ruido lo hizo desviar su mirada a las escaleras. Una mujer de cabello cobrizo venía bajando con un pequeño bulto que aferraba fuertemente a su pecho. Aún esperaba que fuera mentira todo lo del bebé, aún lo esperaba.

Ansiedad. Ansiedad por saber si ese niño de verdad era capaz de cambiar su futuro. Por saber si podía ser dichoso con su mujer y su hija sin ninguna sujeción.

-Muéstrale al niño- al oír eso quiso que ese pequeño no se pareciera en lo absoluto a él. O que fuera niña, o lo que sea. No sabía que pensar y que esperar.

Lo vio y no pudo ordenar lo que sintió. Lo invadió un torrente de sensaciones de las cuales no podía decir cuál era la más fuerte.

Esos pequeños ojitos lo miraban con esperanza y sinceramente, no podía negar que era su hijo, se le parecía demasiado.

Le entraron unas ganas de tomarlo en sus brazos y lo hizo, la sensación le pareció demasiado familiar y supo que haría todo por ese niño, su hijo. Recordó a su niña y a Hermione y se dio cuenta de que no podía mostrase complaciente esa familia y aunque sabía que era su hijo debía jugar su última carta.

-Necesito una prueba de paternidad- La chica no podía creer lo que decía, el niño era idéntico a él y todavía tenía el descoco de pedir la bendita prueba.

-Tendrás tu prueba- dijo el hombre de la voz aguda- pero desde ya te advierto…- el hombre no había dejado de notar los ojos de Draco al ver al pequeño- si te atreves a negar al pequeño, ésta será la última vez que lo veas. Así que grábate bien su cara en tu memoria, porque si te atreves a hacer algo para impedir las resoluciones… ya sabes.

Y Draco sabía que era verdad, solo quería ganar tiempo para intentar arreglar un poco las cosas con Hermione, para intentar ser el padre de su hija.

De su amada hija…

oOoOoOo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Mil besos.**

**Vuelvo pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**El dolor…**_

_¿Qué es el dolor? _

_Muchos considerarían esa pregunta muy fácil de responder y en realidad… no es difícil hacerlo. _

_Podríamos decir fácilmente, que el dolor es una experiencia sensorial, que por lo general, suele ser muy desagradable, y que podemos percibir todos los seres vivientes que gozamos de un sistema nervioso. _

_Hay muchos tipos de dolor y podemos clasificarlos de muchas formas. _

_Existen dolores que pueden ser calmados con fármacos, por lo general, suelen ser físicos; muchos han llegado a pensar que también con la mente podemos calmar este tipo de dolores. _

_El dolor físico a veces puede desencadenar la muerte, que si lo vemos desde un punto de vista positivo, es la cura ideal. Pero muchas veces, eso, que es la cura ideal para ti, hunde a quienes te quieren en un dolor diferente, pero no por eso menos fuerte._

_Cuando el dolor rebasa lo físico y se transforma en espiritual suele ser más difícil de curar, tanto así, que llegamos a considerar la morfina tan vital como un arete en la oreja. __Cuando el dolor espiritual es insoportable, simplemente, nos destruye y hace que muchos pensemos en esa, que es la cura ideal, como la única salida. Le doy toda la razón a Albert Schweitzer cuando dijo que el dolor es para la humanidad un tirano más terrible que la misma muerte._

_Pero el dolor, cuando es soportable, es uno de los seres que nos enseña a ser más humanos y suele muchas veces transformarse de verdugo, a anhelada medicina, a alimento para el alma, a gran maestro de vida… Nos enseña a amar, a ser dulces, a ser tiernos, a compadecernos del que sufre. Nos pule como lo hace el fuego con el oro, nos convierte en un material valioso de la forma más cruel que puede existir. _

_Cuando lo consideramos insoportable y la única salida no es una opción, todo se vuelve más difícil, tanto así que empezamos confiar en uno de los seres más intemperantes que existen, me atrevería a decir que es el más riguroso, inflexible…_ _**el tiempo.**_

**OooOooOooO**

Era relajante… El sonido de la lluvia al caer hundía a todos los habitantes de la región en una inmensa paz. En cada rincón de ese sector se podía respirar tranquilidad, por eso ellos lo habían elegido para vivir, deseaban que su hijo –ahora hija- se criara en un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, lejos de todo lo que los había hecho sufrir en un pasado.

Pero ahora, en la otrora casa en la que se podía respirar tranquilidad se sentía un desasosiego inmenso y en vez de encontrar paz encontrábamos una tormenta inmensa. Tormenta que solo el tiempo podría calmar y sólo el tiempo le daría la razón a quien la tenía.

Y Draco, con todo el dolor de su alma ya había decidido, no dejaría a ninguno de sus hijos sin padre, lo único que tendría que hacer era convencer a Hermione de dejarle frecuentar a su pequeña. La iba a dejar, la iba a dejar, sabía que no soportaría ser la otra y sabía que ella en un futuro lo entendería y también sabía que con esta decisión un pedazo de sus almas estaba muriendo; la estaba destrozando y se estaba partiendo en pedazos junto a ella.

Y ella lo supo en cuanto le vio llegar aquella tarde después de la prueba que tendrían que realizarse el y el pequeño… Realmente le dolió. Al ver en sus ojos un positivo reflejado, no pecó de ignorancia, supo que tendría que decidir y entendió que ella no sería el obstáculo, que no alejaría al pequeño de su padre; porque en el fondo quería que el niño estuviese con él; porque en el fondo intuía que él le necesitaría.

La veía llorando y realmente le dolía; sentía una mano más fría que el hielo atravesar su piel, irrumpir sin permiso a ese lugar en donde latía sin fuerzas su roto corazón y constreñirlo hasta lacerarlo a extremos irreversibles. Esos ojos chocolate que siempre habían tenido un brillo especial que podía iluminar un salón entero, ahora estaban muertos, sin brillo alguno.

Y él también lloraba por verla así ¿Qué mierda importaba el orgullo? Ya no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, no podía evitar el quebrantamiento que le causaba el verla así.

Su hija se acababa de dormir, había sido muy difícil hacerlo, la pequeña sentía que su mamá no estaba bien y la inquietud la había hecho llorar por horas hasta que el cansancio no pudo más con ella y Morfeo la tomó en sus brazos.

La miraba. Miraba a su hija con desesperanza. No estaría para ella como quería hacerlo, el castillo de su princesa se estaba derrumbando demasiado rápido. No le leería antes de dormir, no le daría el beso de buenas noches, quizás no estaría cuando dijera su primera palabra y diera sus primeros pasos. No la levantaría cuando cayera y la estaba condenando al vituperio social, la estaba convirtiendo en una bastarda. Su hija no llevaría su apellido y todo por su maldita estupidez y por el simple hecho de haber nacido siendo niña.

Maldijo su apellido, maldijo su pureza de sangre. Si por él fuera escupiría sobre su posición social, escupiría sobre el maldito contrato que le obligaba a separarse de su mujer. Si tan solo la hubiese hecho su esposa a tiempo, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Al sentir como la mano de su hija apretaba fuertemente su pulgar entre sueños, su fortaleza terminó de caer. La tomó entre sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho que se agitaba por sus sollozos y caminó con ella hacia su habitación para dejarla descansar en su cuna. Besó su frente y apretó a la niña en un delicado abrazo de despedida, porque esa tarde las esperanzas de tenerla siempre junto a él terminarían de caer, porque esa tarde una firma lo separaría para siempre de las dos mujeres que más quería en la vida. De sus dos mujeres.

-Adiós, princesita- Alcanzó a decir con la poca voz que le quedaba. – perdóname… perdóname por no ser lo que esperabas, perdóname por no estar…- ya no podía seguir hablando, no quería separarse de ellas, no quería decir adiós, no quería.

Un sutil roce en su hombro, una delicada mano lo hizo girar el rostro y al hacerlo miró nuevamente sus ojos, libres de lágrimas pero seguían reflejando un inmenso dolor. No sabía qué hacer, no quería incomodarla con su estúpido llanto pero ya no podía parar de llorar por perderlas, por alejarse sin remedio de ellas.

La mano de ella subió hasta su rostro y lo acarició con delicadeza desde la mejilla hasta la quijada, subió hasta su ojo derecho y con delicadeza limpió sus lágrimas; tenía rabia, le dolía su engaño, pero más le dolía verle sufriendo, verle llorando; nunca había visto sus lágrimas, nunca le había visto tan roto y vencido.

Acercó su cara hasta su rostro poniéndose en puntillas y empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas con sus labios, con ternura y tristeza, con dulzura y tormento, con amor y dolor.

El posó sus manos en su cintura con delicadeza y hundió su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello aspirando el olor que emanaba, ese, que lo había vuelto loco desde el principio y del cual no se quería separar jamás. La apretó fuertemente, no la quería soltar, se sentía tan bien al tenerla cerca, al sentirla suya. Subió sus manos hacia su espalda tocándola con necesidad y con frustración, como quien sabe que será la última vez.

Ella con sus manos levantó su cara y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, él, que entendía lo que querían decir esos ojos la abrazó más fuerte y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Con apremio buscó sus labios y sin esperar más los unió a los suyos, pero fue diferente a todas las veces que la había besado, en sus labios no encontró el sosiego que esperaba, ya no había calma en ellos, no encontró esa euforia típica que lo llenaba cada vez que los probaba. Sus labios sabían a desolación, a angustia, a pena. Probó la sal de sus lágrimas y de las lágrimas de ella que había empezado a llorar nuevamente.

Dejó de besarla y se alejó de ella saliendo de la habitación de su hija, dentro de poco tendría que partir, dentro de poco tendría que cumplir su condena, tendría que pagar por su error.

- Adiós, Hermione- dijo al ir por la mitad del pasillo. –Adiós, Rose.

Sin mirar atrás empezó a bajar las escaleras pero la voz de ella lo hizo detenerse y volverse –Draco- sólo escuchar su nombre en sus labios lo llenaba de una paz inmensa. Quiso ser solo Draco, quiso dejar de ser un Malfoy, quiso dejar de ser un Black.

No supo por qué, pero en un impulso corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente alejando su cuerpo del suelo, levantándola y posicionando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para acercarla más a sí mismo en un muy estrecho abrazo. Rápidamente buscó sus labios y los besó con frenesí, explorando toda su boca con su hábil lengua y gimiendo ante la ardorosa respuesta de ella.

Caminó con ella hasta su habitación, esa en la que habían compartido tantos lindos momentos, camino con ella en sus brazos sabiendo que sería la última vez, su última vez. La angustia que sintió ante ese pensamiento hizo que buscara su cuello con más enardecimiento y se posesionó de él con ahínco, propinándole largas caricias con su boca que hicieron que la joven gimiera de placer.

Se sentía vivo, amándola sentía que podía volar, sentía que podía lograr lo imposible, sentía que podía ser. Poco a poco se fueron despojando de lo que cubría sus pieles. Ella le quitó ese fino traje que le parecía tan desagradable, ese, preparado para ese terrible suceso que los alejaría definitivamente… Una vez más estaban expuestos, ella ante él, él ante ella. Tocándose sin pudor, explorándose nuevamente, acariciando cada pequeño rincón de sus pieles, besándose, probándose… amándose.

Al concientizar claramente que de verdad sería la última vez, él bajó la velocidad de sus caricias y ella se acostumbró rápidamente pero sin dejar de pedirle con sus gestos cada vez más. Más y más. El besó todo el conjunto de su cuerpo, probando a conciencia ese lugar, el que más le gustaba, el que se encontraba justo debajo de su vientre en el cual se había encontrado su bebé hasta hace tres meses atrás, la besó, la lamió, probó a su mujer llevándola al clímax de una forma sutil y tierna.

Y poco a poco, despacito, suavemente, entró en ella, sin querer salir nunca jamás, de ese, su lugar perfecto. Haciéndole el amor, lentamente. Como si fuera la primera vez pero sabiendo que en realidad… sería la última… Porque minutos después, ella misma lo ayudaría a vestirse, le colocaría delicadamente ese traje fino, le pondría su corbata perfectamente, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, se cercioraría de que su marido fuera perfectamente arreglado para su boda… con Astoria Greengrass.

**OooOooOooO**

Hola chicos, aquí les traigo éste nuevo capítulo y sinceramente no me ha gustado como ha quedado, lo he reescrito como cinco veces y sinceramente cada vez quedaba peor.

Bueno, creo que con éste capítulo se aclaran varias cosas, ya sabemos que la madre de Rose es Astoria, creo que ya todos los sabían. Pero aún queda mucho por desentrañar, hay algo que creo que nadie ha notado y es importante, quizás en un futuro lo noten –eso espero- .

Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a todas.


	6. Chapter 6

**En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente.**

**Khalil Gibran**

¿Cómo se sentía? ¿Cómo podría describir aquella extraña sensación? Aún no lo sabía, aún no sabía si quiera cómo había intentado al menos soportar toda esa farsa desde un principio, desde aquel momento, desde que había posado sus claros ojos en aquel maldito salón. Aún la sentía en su piel, percibía su olor en cada rincón de su cuerpo, en cada pedazo de piel, cada tejido, cada célula. No quería que se borrara nunca ese olor que consideraba de su pertenencia, que adoptaba como propio ¿Podría vivir sin eso que consideraba tan suyo? ¡No lo sabía! Sólo sabía que ya se encontraba en aquel lugar que marcaría definitivamente su vida, que le alejaría para siempre de ella, que borraría cualquier posibilidad de un presente y un futuro, juntos.

A meses de éste acontecimiento recordaba claramente cada uno de los sucesos que lo habían esclavizado, que lo habían condenado a la muerte en vida. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón en una habitación que visitaba a menudo, sencillamente, se podría decir, que era la única que visitaba en su estadía en la mansión Greengrass. Era increíble cómo esa puta había conseguido engatusarlo tan fácilmente y todo por un maldito contrato mágico ligado exclusivamente a familias de sangre pura, contrato del que no tuvo conocimiento hasta el último momento. Es increíble como puede ser tan diferente la sociedad mágica a la _muggle _en estos procesos y tan parecida al mismo tiempo. Sus padres habían tomado la decisión desde un principio, habían firmado el contrato con los Greengrass desde que a penas ambos eran niños, sin darle derecho a decidir, ideando las clausulas de manera que no hubiera forma de librarse de un matrimonio sin tener consecuencias devastadoras. Creando preferencias hasta en el tipo de descendencia para que el apellido de él se mantuviera en un alto status y no muriera.

Se había casado, sí; y aún recordaba claramente los sucesos que rodearon aquel fatídico día. No pudo evitar que una malvada sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, sonrisa que parecía hacer descender la temperatura en el gris de sus ojos a extremos, llevándolo fácilmente al 0 absoluto, aproximadamente -273 ºC. No por nada él era un Malfoy y no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácilmente, no se dejaría dominar.

Era él quien llevaría la batuta en aquel trágico réquiem en el que se había convertido su vida.

Aún recordaba como ella lo había mirado, con clara satisfacción; como si supiera que no se podría negar asistir, aunque todos los que se encontraban en el salón pensaran lo contrario, aunque pensaran que se había arrepentido al último minuto. No podían estar más lejos de la realidad, pues, él se había arrepentido desde el momento que despertó junto al cuerpo desnudo de ella hace un año. Estaba llegando con más de dos horas de retraso, pero no quería ir a esa boda, sólo quería ir a la suya con Hermione, pero no le quedaba más que llegar y actuar como enamorado y condenarse a una vida con la otra ¿actuar cómo enamorado? En el contrato no mencionaban nada como eso. Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa mordaz que Astoria mal interpretó, la sonrisa fría de Draco se pronunció más, pues, la muy estúpida había creído que le había sonreído de otra forma.

-¿Aún sigues aquí, cariño?- El tono sarcástico de su pegunta no le pasó desapercibido a los pocos que la pudieron escuchar.

Ella no había respondido, sólo le había enviado una mirada cargada de indiferencia ante lo dicho y había tomado su mano posesionándose de ellas sin el permiso del chico, él al ver y sentir lo que hacía la chica se separó rápidamente, con asco, como si la chica tuviera viruela de dragón.

Ella lo miró indignada pero, sin hacer nada más caminó hacia el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia nupcial.

Se encontraban muy pocas personas en el lugar. Los más cercanos al rubio estaban ahí para apoyarle, sabiendo que él no se encontraba ahí por su suma voluntad, sabiendo que él no quería dar ese paso junto a Astoria.

Junto al frente se encontraba Blasie Zabini, junto a Pansy Parkinson. La pelinegra tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Scorpius, Draco sonrió sinceramente al ver a su hijo, sí que se parecía a él, veía cómo su amiga luchaba con el pequeño, el bebé, con sólo 3 meses de haber nacido lograba someter a su amiga, tal cual lo haría un Malfoy. Sonrió más ante el último pensamiento.

Se obligó a alejar la vista de su pequeño, tenía que mantener la mente fría en todo momento, no podía sucumbir a los deseos de Astoria.

Escuchó que le llamaban para comenzar con su tortura. Miró el lugar de dónde la oscura voz provenía y olímpicamente ignoró ese llamado, miró hacia la izquierda y un par de ojos azules extrañamente familiares, le miraban impasibles, más esos ojos no permanecieron fijos en él mucho tiempo. Draco no le prestó la atención necesaria, simplemente le ignoró.

A su derecha vio a Daphne, quien con la mirada lo instaba a avanzar, el padre de ésta se encontraba justo a su lado con una clara mirada de indignación que llenó al rubio de satisfacción. Toda la familia Greengrass estaba ahí.

Su madre se le acercó por la espalda y con un muy bajo: -Vamos, Draco, no me avergüences- le pidió avanzar hacia el lugar de la maldita ceremonia.

Con claros gestos de aburrimiento fue hacia el lugar donde firmaría una clara sentencia de esclavitud, sin prestar la más mínima atención.

Indignación, Ira, cólera. Recordaba las horas pasadas con Hermione y eso le hizo sentir realmente miserable y a su lado estaba la culpable de lo que le sucedía. Lo sabía, le haría pagar.

Al voltear para tomar fuerzas miró a su hijo dormido en los brazos de su amiga. Todo, absolutamente todo, lo hacía por ese pequeño. Recordó la imagen de su niña y no pudo evitar apretar sus manos con tanta fuerza que la piel de sus nudillos amenazaba con rasgarse.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, o es que él no estaba en esta galaxia, sin darse cuenta había llegado el momento final de la ceremonia, ya había aceptado un pronto futuro como esposo de Astoria, le habían pedido besar a la novia y él, complacido, se acercó a ella.

La agarró fuertemente de la nuca y la vio separar sus labios para aceptar su beso, gustosa, creyéndose merecedora de un gran premio.

Draco Malfoy sonrío ante esto último y su mirada fría buscó a Hyperion entre los presentes y con una sonrisa sardónica acercó sus labios a los de Astoria que se había puesto en puntillas para hacer más estrecho el contacto, él tomó con furia su labio inferior e hizo presión con sus dientes hasta sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre bañar sus labios, la mujer se quejó sobre sus labios, él se alejó de ella con asco y escupió la sangre sin quitar la vista del padre de su nueva esposa, pero no se detuvo, manchó las suelas de sus zapatos con dicha sangre haciendo gestos más que sugerentes para los presentes en aquel lugar.

Salió del salón caminando lentamente y con la mirada altiva.

Con mucho pesar recordó la resaca que tenía el día siguiente debido a la borrachera que se había montado esa noche, en un bar _muggle_.

Un sonido lo devolvió al lugar en el que se encontraba, un pequeño llanto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se acercó al lugar de donde se escuchaba el sonido y vio esos ojos grises iguales a los suyos, pero con una esencia diferente, con algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, pero que no sabía bien que era.

Tomo al bebé en sus brazos para intentar que volviera a dormir, había notado con mucho pesar que a su hijo no se le prestaba mucha atención en aquella casa. No había visto a Astoria con Scorpius en sus brazos si quiera una vez y eso le había dado mucho que pensar.

El pequeño seguía llorando y él no sabía qué hacer. El llanto le llegaba hasta sus oídos de una forma torturante y se halló a sí mismo imposibilitado de calmar al pequeño bebé, notó que necesitaría ayuda, era difícil ver a su hijo llorar y no saber qué hacer, se sentía un completo inútil.

Lo agarró fuertemente entre sus brazos y corrió a la habitación de Astoria, habitación que él debía compartir con ella pero nunca lo había hecho, con un brazo aseguró a su hijo que seguía llorando y con el otro tocó la puerta suavemente, para no alarmar más al pequeño Malfoy.

No abrían la puerta, no sabía qué más hacer, entre sus dedos tomó la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y apuntó a la puerta y con un movimiento de muñeca la puerta se abrió, entró a la habitación rápidamente, la recorrió con su vista buscando a su esposa, llamó nuevamente pero no obtuvo respuestas y no le quedó más que bajar a buscar ayuda en otro lugar.

-¡Ay!, por favor, calla al mocoso que no logro concentrarme.

Las ganas que sintió de agarrar al viejo por el cuello, apretarlo hasta que quedara sin aire y así arrancarle la vida eran inmensas, pero prefirió salir de esa habitación con su hijo y calmarse para no asustarlo más.

-Ah, por cierto: Daph, Tori y su madre no están en casa. – Escuchó al terminar de salir de la pieza.

Draco intentó calmar nuevamente al bebé dándole de comer sin obtener nuevos resultados, el niño no quería tomar el biberón. Estaba limpio, pero no había querido comer nuevamente y seguía llorando y para colmo no hablaba y no le podía decir si se sentía mal. Una descabellada idea llegó a su cabeza, pero en el mismo instante la echó a un lado ¿A quién se le ocurría usar legeremancia con un bebé? Estaba demasiado desesperado para llegar a esos extremos.

Buscó en su mente sobre quién podría ayudarle y la respuesta llegó claramente: Pansy Parkinson.

¿Pero cómo llegar con un niño pequeño a un lugar sin que el traslado lo dañara? No podía ir a San Mungo solo, aún la gente le veía mal por lo de ser un mortífago, la última vez no habían dicho nada porque había llegado con el mismísimo Harry Potter y la heroína nacional, pero esta vez sería diferente y no quería que vieran a su hijo mal por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy. Con Rose era diferente, la madre que tenía le abriría mil puertas y a pesar de todo lo que había pensado durante el embarazo, sabía que no debía preocuparse por ella.

Se le ocurrió una idea descabellada, ya que sería peligroso, convocó su escoba y subió en ella, aseguró muy bien a su hijo en sus brazos y realizó un hechizo para que no le molestara la potencia del viento al volar, ni el ruido; e invisibles empezaron su travesía a la casa de Parkinson.

No fue difícil, rápidamente llegaron a la casa de la pelinegra y ya visibles llamaron para que les dejaran entrar. El niño seguía llorando con gran desconsuelo cuando la chica abrió la puerta.

Vio a su amigo todo desgarbado en frente de ella, su cabello estaba sumamente alborotado y sus ojos debelaban una inmensa preocupación y angustia. Al ver al niño llorar en sus manos imaginó todo tipo de cosas, y la preocupación que sentía Draco le fue transmitida tan rápido como un rayo al caer y con dificultad le arrebató con suma delicadeza al niño de sus manos.

Se asombró de ver a Pansy, la última vez que la había visto fue en navidad y ya habían pasado tres largos meses desde esa fecha. Ellos les habían anunciado en una pequeña reunión entre amigos de sus dos meses de embarazo. El se impactó demasiado, creía que su amiga no quería tener descendientes. No con todo lo que había pasado y su situación en el mundo mágico.

-¿Estás esperando la alfombra roja para pasar?- Escuchó que decía su amiga y entró a la casa sin decir nada y buscando algo con su mirada. –No está ¿Qué carajos le hiciste al niño para que llorara así?

-¡Joder, Pansy, Es mi hijo!... Creo que no he hecho nada mal- Miró al niño con gran incertidumbre. – ¿Tú crees que hice algo mal? ¿Qué crees que tenga?.. Su voz se quebró un poco al preguntar, y la mujer lo vio con una ternura que a cualquiera le parecería imposible en esos ojos azules que parecían no preocuparse más que por que el rímel no se corriera.

-Siéntate- La chica puso al bebé que seguía llorando frente a ella – A ver tesoro ¿Qué te sucede?- el pequeño pareció asustarse y siguió llorando, pero esta vez más fuerte. – ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué esperas para sentarte?

- A mí no me das órdenes- Respondió el rubio frunciendo cada vez más el ceño por que el bebé lloraba más fuerte.

-Haz lo que te de tu perrísima gana, Draco.- Dijo la chica y se fue de la estancia con el bebé aún llorando fuertemente dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca. No le quedó más que sentarse un momento para calmarse y así, no agitar más al bebé.

Luego iría a buscarlos. Entonces sintió que llamaban a la puerta y se quedó esperando que abrieran, pero como nadie en la maldita casa se dignaba a abrir la puerta él mismo tuvo que hacerlo, pues, escuchaba como Scorpius seguía llorando arriba.

Al abrir la puerta sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo para luego comenzar a latir más rápido que nunca. Ahí estaban ellas. Ahí estaba Hermione. Tenía meses sin verla, sin oler su piel y todos sus sentidos se activaron de repente. Anhelaba estrecharla entre su cuerpo. Ella se había negado a tener contacto con él durante todo ese tiempo. Él veía a Rose cuando ella la enviaba con Pansy o la Weasley. Ella así lo había deseado y él lo respetaba.

No quería incomodarla. Vio a su hija en sus brazos, estaba inmensa, había crecido bastante en esas dos semanas que llevaba sin verla; sentía que era un mal padre con Rose, se sentía un completo desgraciado. La pequeña estiraba los brazos hacia su padre, lo había reconocido.

A pesar de todo lo que se podía creer, Draco Malfoy era muy cariñoso con sus hijos y su sobrino. Extendió los brazos hacia la niña y sintió a Hermione tensarse entonces él retrocedió.

-Hermione… ¿Puedo tomarla?- Preguntó con vacilación, no quería incomodarla. La maternidad le sentaba muy bien; miró sus ojos y en ellos pudo notar una vorágine de sensaciones, notaba como también ella sentía esa presión por no poder acercarse a él. Quería disminuir la distancia entre ellos pero no podía hacerlo. Era lo mejor para los dos.

-Claro… tenla- Puso a la niña en los brazos de su padre y no pudo evitar que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran al sentir sus fríos dedos rozar sus brazos.

El hombre tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y le puso un dedo en la nariz graciosamente y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Pudo haber sido todo tan diferente.

Entonces ambos escucharon el fuerte llanto de un bebé y se alarmaron. Él tensó su cuerpo completamente y ella sintió esa preocupación que tienen las madres al oír a un niño llorar tan dolorosamente.

-¿Están aquí Ginny y los niños?- Preguntó tímidamente Hermione, la tensión entre ellos se podía cortar con una cuerda- ¿Quién llora así?

Entonces Draco supo que tenía que mostrarle el niño a Hermione y tuvo miedo de su reacción. –No, no están ni Potter ni la Weasley.- No dijo nada más, vio como ella entraba a la casa y cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién llora así?- Preguntó Hermione, temiéndose la respuesta. Sabía la respuesta, ahí se encontraba el hijo de la esposa de el amor de su vida, el hijo de Draco, ese por el cual no habían podido seguir juntos. Sólo los más cercanos conocían la residencia de Ronald, pues estaba protegida por el fidelius y si no eran Albus o James quienes lloraban, no podía ser otro que el pequeño de Draco.-Es tu hijo- Afirmó y vio como él bajaba la mirada.

-Sí, es Scorpius- Entonces se miraron a los ojos y el notó que en los de ella predominaba un desasosiego terrible y podía jurar que los de él reflejaban la culpa que sentía por no poder estar junto a ella.

-Scorpius… ¿Por qué llora así?- él iba a responder pero una Pansy agitada bajo dificultosamente por las escaleras cargando a un niño rubio que tenía el rostro rojo, producto del llanto.

Hermione lo vio en los brazos de Pansy y sintió un gran vacío formarse en su pecho ¿Cómo pudo culparlo de lo que sucedía hace segundos? Era sólo un bebé.

-No se calma con nada, no quiere tomar el biberón y creo que tiene fiebre- Decía Pansy un poco desesperada, pero al ver que Hermione estaba en su casa, su máscara de frialdad volvió a instalarse en su rostro. No se llevaban mal, pero aún eran incapaces de mostrarse completamente abiertas ante la otra -no sé lo que le pasa.

Entonces Hermione recordó que Rose hace poco había pasado por la misma etapa y se acercó a Pansy y tomó al niño que tenía en sus brazos, con mucha hambre pero incapaz de comer. Al tenerlo en sus brazos se sintió realmente completa y sin saber por qué una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos.

Entró en la primera habitación que encontró a su paso y ocurrió lo inesperado. Destapó su camisa y pegó al niño de su pecho. El bebé halló consuelo en ella. Estaban empezando a salir sus dientes y le incomodaba en gran manera el material del biberón.

Hermione se sintió como nunca, al mirar al niño ahí empezó a llorar sin saber por qué y besó su cabecita mientras le acariciaba.

Se sabe que los niños magos pueden hacer magia sin varita, magia accidental, de un momento a otro, todo alrededor de Hermione empezó a flotar… Antes de los 8 meses de haber nacido, Scorpius… dio señales de magia.

0o0o0o0o0

Mil disculpas a todos por el tiempo sin actualizar, al principio había sido porque me había montado sobre el capítulo de la coautoría, es algo que estoy haciendo junto con otras seis escritoras de la página, si quieren entrar aquí lo tienen: http : / / potterfics . com / historias / 53844(sin espacios)

Luego fue eso del concurso de slash y de lo del cuento, tenía las tres cosas en un cuaderno y no sabía cual transcribir, el hecho es que a la final terminé sin participar en esos concursos.

Entonces sufrí una etapa de flojera extrema, me dio flojera terminar de transcribir y hasta hoy pude hacerlo. Lo siento, si quieren pueden matarme, torturarme, desmembrarme y cualquier otra cosa que los haga sentir mejor.

Les agradezco enormemente a todos por su paciencia. Ando también con otro fic en proceso, pero es un poquito más complicado y debo tener la idea completa para empezar a subirlo.

Necesito saber si mi Draco está demasiado OoC y necesito que me digan que debo cambiar.

bess20, leyla, Abby, ZarethMalfoy, bellaHerms22, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, un millón de gracias por sus reviews….

Y Gracias a todos los que me han añadido a favoritos y alertas y esas cosas.

Mil besos.

Y de nuevo, discúlpenme.


End file.
